The present invention relates to populating a new community, and more specifically, to populating a new community for a social network.
A social network is a network based application to enable a user to create a community. The community is created by adding users such as friends, family, experts, and colleagues to the community in an online environment. Further, once these users are added to the community, the users may share information, in the form of messages, with each of the other users in the community of the social network. The information is shared by uploading pictures, updating information, answering questions, commenting on user information, utilizing collaboration tools such as blogs, discussion forums, wikis, shared files, among other activities.